Dumbledore et la voyante
by Ali-chan et Vani-chan
Summary: Les minutes s’effritèrent comme les heures d’une infinie solitude. Une mystérieuse silhouette encapuchonnée apparue sur le seuil de la porte. Dumbledore fit un pas vers elle...


Bonjour à tous

Bonjour à tous! Voici notre toute nouvelle fanfiction. Nous espèrons qu'elle vous plaira et surtout n'hésité pas à lire notre autre fanfiction : La fille de Dumbledore.

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à J.K. Rolling.

Dans cette toute nouvelle histoire, Dumbledore fait appelle aux services d'une voyante. L'histoire se déroule au cours du sixième tome.

**Dumbledore et la voyante**

Rusard pénétra silencieusement dans le bureau directorial. La pièce était faiblement éclairée par quelques chandelles éparses. La lumière diffuse formait un halo lumineux autour du directeur. Le décor avait l'air irréel, les objets et les meubles semblaient bouger à la lumière des chandelles. Les ténèbres enveloppaient une large partie du bureau. Le directeur se leva péniblement de son fauteuil pour venir lentement à la rencontre d'Argus. Ce dernier avait très hâte de repartir hanter les corridors du château dans l'espoir de surprendre quelques chenapans fautifs. De plus, le directeur avait un air inquiétant, ses rides s'étaient creusées, son teint devenait cireux, mais le plus troublant, c'est qu'il avait perdu son sourire. Le regard perdu dans le vague, son visage était fixé dans une expression d'extrême lassitude. Dumbledore s'arrêta à deux pas de Rusard. Le gardien des lieux hésitait à parler, l'endroit pourtant si familier l'effrayait. Tout lui semblait surréel et il était fort impressionné par la mysticité qui s'en dégageait. Rusard évita soigneusement le regard du directeur, tandis qu'il lui annonça :

-Votre invitée est arrivée, est-ce que vous souhaitez la rencontrer tout de suite?

-Fait-la monter, mon bon Argus, répondit gentiment Dumbledore.

Rusard s'en retourna d'où il venait, heureux de quitter ce monde sordide, d'ombres et de pénombres. Dumbledore, quant à lui, ne bougea pas, mais il se perdit rapidement dans ses pensées. Les évènements se précipitaient, de veilles erreurs refaisaient surface, tout allait de travers et Dumbledore se sentait désemparé comme jamais auparavant. Ses pensées se penchèrent ensuite sur cette visite tardive. Il l'avait espéré plus tôt, pourtant il avait eu de la difficulté à se résoudre à faire appel aux services de sa mystérieuse visiteuse. Dumbledore commençait déjà à sentir que la situation lui échappait, qu'il perdait tout contrôle et tout sens commun.

Les minutes s'effritèrent comme les heures d'une infinie solitude. Une mystérieuse silhouette encapuchonnée apparu sur le seuil de la porte. Dumbledore fit un pas vers elle, tandis qu'elle étudiait le décor qui l'entourait. La silhouette semblait de nature calme et apaisante. Cependant, l'atmosphère dramatique l'émue et ses joues s'empourprèrent ostensiblement. L'apparition retira son capuchon, révélant enfin son visage féminin à la lumière dévorante. Elle semblait à peine plus âgée que le Survivant. Elle avait pourtant un regard d'une infinie sagesse qui éclairait son beau visage. Ses longs cheveux couleur d'ébène étaient retenus par une lourde tresse. Elle plongea son regard triste dans celui de Dumbledore. Le directeur sortit de sa torpeur pour s'acquitter de son rôle d'hôte. Il la fit asseoir dans un fauteuil immense tout près de l'âtre et s'assit à son tour. Le directeur enflamma les bûches entassées dans la cheminée et une douce chaleur les réchauffa. Au bout d'un moment, il se tourna vers son invitée.

-Je suis très honoré de vous recevoir Saki Hanajima. Je suis content que vous aillez pu vous libérez et m'accorder de votre précieux temps.

-Votre réputation est grande, je ne pouvais décliner votre invitation. Je serais ravie que mes dons vous soient d'une quelconque utilité. Mais je m'ennuie déjà de mon Japon natal, ou plutôt les gens que j'y ai laissé.

-Ne vous inquiétée pas, je ne voudrais pas vous retenir plus qu'il ne faut.

-Alors qu'attendez-vous de moi, professeur Dumbledore?

-Et bien, j'aimerais que vous me révéliez l'avenir de l'un de mes étudiants.

Saki rapprocha son fauteuil de l'âtre et murmura mystérieusement :

-Le passé est une certitude relative, êtes-vous vraiment certain de vouloir connaître les abîmes intemporels du futur?

Saki s'exprimait avec un accent charmant, le ton de sa voix était calme, mais ses propos étaient pesants. Elle poursuivit sous le regard soucieux de Dumbledore :

-C'est extrêmement dangereux de regarder dans le futur. Je peux prédire l'avenir le plus probable, mais je ne vois pas la vérité. Plusieurs déjà ont fait l'erreur de prendre mes présages pour des fatalités, ils sont tous devenus fous. Il faut savoir que le futur est une chose instable, le futur se construit à chaque instant. Il repose sur les choix hypothétiques les plus probables de chaque individu. La moindre décision en influence une foule d'autres. Les êtres humains sont des êtres irrationnels, ils prennent souvent des décisions imprévisibles. Leur avenir est donc réécrit à chaque instant. Mon don est une damnation et non un privilège. J'espère que vous comprenez bien ce que je dis.

Dumbledore ferma les yeux, le temps passait et les bûches crépitaient allègrement dans l'âtre rougeoyant. Au moment où il semblait s'être assoupi, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et déclara fermement :

-Quoiqu'il m'en coûte, je voudrais que vous usiez de vos dons sur ce jeune homme. Je veux savoir.

-Très bien, fit Saki. Je dois le voir.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée qu'il vous rencontre, alors j'ai apporté quelques photos de lui.

Le directeur sortit les photos de l'une de ses poches aux dimensions démesurées et les tendit à la jeune Japonaise. Les sourcils de celle-ci se froncèrent et elle fit une moue écœurée.

-Vous croyez réellement que je peux prédire quoique ce soit à partir de matériel aussi dérisoire. Je dois le voir, le sentir, le toucher.

Dumbledore hésita un court instant. Il vérifia l'heure sur une immense horloge posé sur le manteau de la cheminée.

-Si cela ne vous gêne pas qu'il soit endormit, nous pourrions y aller immédiatement.

Saki acquiesça et se leva prestement. Le directeur de Poudlard se redressa laborieusement. La lassitude se lisait sur son visage.

Ils descendirent silencieusement l'escalier en spirale et se retrouvèrent dans un corridor désert. Dumbledore guida la visiteuse au travers un dédale des couloirs sombres de Poudlard. Ils étaient éclairés faiblement par la baguette du directeur qui s'était transformée en torche. Dumbledore et Saki s'arrêtèrent enfin devant le portrait de la grosse dame assoupie. Le directeur hésita un instant avant de la réveiller. Il toussa bruyamment pour s'éclaircir la gorge. La grosse dame se réveilla en sursaut et cligna des yeux sous l'éclat de la baguette lumineuse de Dumbledore.

-Ah! C'est vous directeur, fit-elle lorsque ses yeux furent habitués à la lumière.

-Veuillez excuser notre visite nocturne Madame, mais nous désirons visiter la tour de Gryffondor.

-Évidemment Monsieur le directeur, et la grosse dame fit pivoter son tableau.

Dumbledore passa le premier, guidant la jeune sorcière de sa lumière étincelante. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot, alors qu'ils traversaient la salle commune des Gryffondors. Ils montèrent, sur la pointe des pieds, l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs plongés dans l'obscurité. Dumbledore s'arrêta à nouveau devant la porte d'Harry Potter et de ses camarades de chambre. D'un mouvement fluide du poignet, le directeur avait ouvert la porte et il s'avançait lentement vers le centre de la chambre. Le silence des lieux était perturbé par des ronflements bruyants et incongrus.

Le directeur fit apparaître une chaise près du lit de l'adolescent. Saki s'assit à son chevet et la pièce fut silencieuse. Les ronflements des jeunes garçons n'étaient plus perceptibles, ni aucun autre bruit d'ailleurs. Dumbledore était de plus en plus anxieux, alors qu'il surveillait le travail de la jeune fille. Une brise glaciale irradiait de son corps. Ses yeux ouvert semblaient morts. Albus tenta de faire un pas de côté pour échapper à son aura glaciale, mais il était paralysé. Soudain Saki leva mollement sa main droite et la posa au-dessus du front du dormeur. Les ondes glaciales de Saki heurtaient le vieil homme impuissant à un rythme régulier.

Il sombra dans un sommeil froid et sans rêve, avant de comprendre ce qui ce passait. Saki avait plongé tous les Gryffondors dans une immense torpeur paralysante. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Des images lui virent, des brides de conversations, des cris de terreur et des images encore et encore. Au bout d'un long moment, Saki ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, alors que Dumbledore reprenait lentement ses esprits. Il cherchait dans le regard de la jeune sorcière une lueur qui lui redonnerait espoir. Saki avait un visage totalement inexpressif. Il se tourna vers la porte et sortit sans dire un mot. Dumbledore plus soucieux que jamais la suivit, laissant les jeunes Gryffondors à leur paisible sommeil. Le directeur marchait aux côtés de la voyante asiatique jusqu'au bureau directorial. Le silence de sa compagne lui pesait un peu plus à chaque pas. Le rayonnement de sa baguette diminuait en intensité, sans qu'il ne s'en inquiète. Il s'habituait lentement à être enveloppé par les ténèbres les plus profondes. Il sentait sous ses pieds, les abîmes du mal, prêts à l'aspirer et à donner la victoire à l'infâme mage noir. Dumbledore revint à la réalité, il était de retour dans son bureau. Sa visiteuse se tenait près de la porte. Elle ferma les yeux et lui dit d'une voix sans timbre :

-J'ai vu. J'ai vu des combats chimériques, du sang morbide, des traîtres implacables. Je l'ai vue blesser dans les bras d'une femme. J'ai vu des ombres furtives, des silhouettes disparaître. Je l'aie vu détruire une boule de cristal. J'ai vu une douleur inhumaine, des plaies profondes. Je l'aie vu souffrir à moitié. J'ai vu des pleurs déchirants, des cris terrifiés. Je l'ai vu souffler une vie.

Mais le sang ne sera pas le sien. Son corps ne disparaîtra pas. Les plaies ne seront pas à lui. Les cris ne viendront pas de sa gorge. J'ai vu la vie.

Une ombre passa sur son visage et elle ouvrit les yeux. Le directeur digérait lentement les paroles qu'ils venaient d'entendre. L'espoir existait maintenant. Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à se réjouir. Il pressentait un danger imminent. Saki le fixait toujours avec une lueur inquiétante dans les yeux. Elle eut un moment d'hésitation avant de rompre le silence angoissant qui les séparait.

-À votre place, directeur, je me préoccuperais plutôt de ma propre vie ou de ma propre mort.

Dumbledore plongea son regard dans l'âtre où les flammes crépitaient. Il observait les flammes avec une fièvre passionnée, passablement alertant.

-Vous deviez savoir, ajouta-t-elle.

Dumbledore la regarda partir, le regard las. Il avait craint d'entendre cette phrase depuis qu'il avait fait venir cette petite voyante japonaise en Angleterre. Maintenant, c'était chose faite. Le directeur s'assit lourdement derrière son bureau. Il ferma les yeux et sombra dans une profonde torpeur.

Merci à tous les lecteurs, n'oubliez pas le petit bouton en bas à gauche. Nous aimerions savoir ce que vous pensez de notre première oneshot.

P.S. Certains ont peut-être remarqué que c'était aussi un crossover. Saki Hanajima est un personnage du manga Fruits Backet de Natsuki Takayade. Mais je l'ai complètement dénaturé, alors il n'était absolument pas nécessaire de la connaître avant de lire cette fanfiction.


End file.
